Only Time Will Tell
by Kojay
Summary: Link loses so much just to save hyrule, but in the end he may gain the only thing he wants. Rated T for references to lemon, and contemplation of death.


Ok, this is my first, Serious FanFic. Please enjoy this fanfic which I put all my time into for the past few weeks. This is the first of two chapters.

Only Time Will Tell.

"Saria! NO!" Link cried reaching out his hand.

"Link… you and I know I must…" Saria said tearfully to link while slowly fading away.

"Why must it end like this…" Link frowned and entered the blue aurora.

"Link, you have awakened me as a sage, I give you this medallion and my power…"

"Saria… I… I.. L…" Link stammered.

"Link, don't worry, we'll always be friends…"

Link landed at the entrance of the Forest Temple. "I can't let it end like this… I love her…" Link ran out of the forest and ran back to the ruins of Castle Town. He entered the Temple of Time, and Sheik was there waiting for him.

"Link, you will have to travel through time to save Hyrule, and there will be times that you will need to return here quickly… Let me teach you the song." Sheik said holding out a harp.

"I'm not coming back here, ever." Link said holding out the Master Sword. He raised the sword above the pedestal. He then sunk the sword into the stony sheath from which it came.

"Link…" Navi said with concern.

"I'm never going to leave Saria ever again!" Link said pulling out his ocarina. He then played Saria's Song.

"Hi Link!" Saria said happily.

Link smiled a grim smile… "Saria, I'm coming home."

Saria was overjoyed "Really?"

"Yes, and this time it's for good." Link ran as fast as he could to the Lost Woods. Saria was sitting on her tree stump waiting for him. "I love you Saria!" Link said as he was running up to her.

"You Do?" Saria said, somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I do, and I want to stay with you, forever."

"Oh Link…" Saria ran into Link's arms "I love you too." She kissed him on the cheek.

Link held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes. Before he knew it, his lips were locked in hers, in a kiss that seemed to last forever.

Saria pulled back, "but what about your quest?"

"I don't think I'm the right one that should go on the quest; I think Mido is supposed to be the one."

"Mido? He'd mess his tunic at the sight of a Deku Shrub. What is the real reason you quit your quest my love?" Saria said, a little bit worried.

"Saria, I quit my quest because. I love you, and I never want to lose you."

"Why, what will happen?" She said, with even more fear in her eyes.

"In seven years you will be awoken as a sage, and we will be apart forever…"

"Link, I love you as much as you love me, but, dear, we cannot be selfish. If our destinies are to protect the world we live in, we must go our separate ways when the time comes. But don't worry we'll always be friends…"

"That's what you telling me. But Saria I…"

"No…" Saria placed her finger lightly on his lips, "promise me, we will save Hyrule together, and be friends… loves, forever."

"I promise. Saria, before I leave, may we have one final night together?"

"Yes my love, we shall be together tonight, as one."

The next morning Link and Saria woke up together and exchanged their last kiss before Link left. "Saria, I'll love you forever…" Link walked out the door and waved to Saria with tears in his eyes. She returned his tearfully smile as she waved to him, and closed the door. She walked back into her bedroom and changed into a clean tunic. She then headed out to her tree stump to meditate.

Link made his way back to the Temple of Time. With a troubled heart and mind he sat on the steps in front of the Master Sword. "Saria…" He held his Kokiri Sword in his hands and stared with an almost love like gaze. "No…" he said. "I promised Saria that we would save the world together." He stood in front of the Master Sword. "Through time I must go, for Hyrule, and Saria." He lifted the Master Sword from it's stony sheath. With the fire of love in his heart, he headed out and awoke the sage of fire. He then headed out for the Water Temple.

"Link?" Ruto said as Link entered the temple's bottom room.

"R...Ruto?" Link said, shocked to see a familiar face.

"Link, it's been a long time you've had me waiting… seven years, don't think I have forgotten our vows!"

Link looked at her with a pained expression on his face.

"But now is not the time to think about love… We must save my people…"

Link fought his way valiantly through the temple. Finally he finished off the ameba, and the blue aurora appeared and teleported Link to the Chamber of Sages.

"Link, my fiancé, the man that was to be my husband, I know that you can travel through time, and I know of your quest to save Hyrule and save the princess, but please, go back in time and tell me everything… goodbye… Link…"

Link appeared outside of the Water Temple. "Should I…?" He thought. He sat on the fence next to the scarecrow. "Well I do have to go back to get the lens of truth…" He got up and played the Prelude to Light. He stood at the pedestal and placed the sword into it. He made is way back to Zora's Domain. He then told Ruto everything.

"Link, lay with me…" Ruto said in tears

Link went to bed with Ruto and when they where about to kiss and start to make love, he stopped. "I can't do this… I love… someone else… I am just…. using you…. I'm sorry…"

"I'm Sorry?" Ruto got out of her bed. "You monster!" She broke out into tears. "I love you, and this is what you do to me? Even if we can't get married, can't I at least feel for you, without being hurt? Since when was loving your hero a crime? I'm glad we didn't any further; I couldn't stand possibly bearing your child... Get out… OUT!" she pointed to the door. "I never want to see you face again!" She fell to the floor weeping.

Link walked out the door. What was he even doing there? Why did he do something like that to Ruto? The pain inside Link felt grew. Burdened with guilt, and the pain of his broken heart, the Hero of Time left to save Hyrule, and search for something, or someone to live for.

I hope you liked chapter one of my first serious fan fic. Please C&C. And please, leave a review to tell me how much you liked or disliked the first chapter. Peace Out.


End file.
